


down towards the ground, gravity smiled - john wick

by zawarudos



Category: John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Angst, Bon Iver, Character Death, F/M, John Wick (Movies) References, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Movie: John Wick: Chapter 2, Post-John Wick (2014), Post-John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017), Pre-John Wick (2014), Sad, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawarudos/pseuds/zawarudos
Summary: after john finally gets a day off from his demanding work, you both decide to go into town for the day. whilst john is finally getting a taste of what normality really is, you find yourself sitting opposite a fortune teller who tells you something that could change your life forever but you deny this and just as you leave, disaster strikes.





	down towards the ground, gravity smiled - john wick

**Author's Note:**

> song to listen to whilst listening - bon iver and st.vincent: roslyn
> 
> [yeah i recommended you listen to this song again, what about it?]

“hey y/n. would you like to go out tonight?" your husband john asked you, you smiled to him as he entered your room and wrapped his arms to embrace you as you continued to work. you looked up and all you saw was him. john wick. you reached up to him and pecked his lips in a cute fashion and nodded. "i would like that very much...but why are you asking now? isn't this the day that you usually work?" you asked tilting your head slightly. "well, yours truly managed to get a day off so i can spend it with my lovely wife." he said, you smiled as he poked your cheeks. "now get dressed, we're going to chinatown." he said as he then went to the wardrobe and picked up an all black suit, whilst you chose a white casual dress with matching white trainers. you grabbed a black leather jacket and your small bag to piece the outfit together, you then waited downstairs for john to come down. you then heard footsteps trail down stairs and there you saw him.

wearing his notable all black suit and then took out his hand. "are you ready my love?" he asked you. you nodded and held his hand, leaving the house and making your way to chinatown. this had always been one of your favourite places, purely because of the culture and the many traditions they had. you and john eventually arrived at the area and looked around. as you looked to john, he had looked completely focused in the area, taking in the visuals and everything about the city. "hey y/n do you want to get some noodles?" john offered. you nodded and followed him to one of the stalls that were making chilli noodles. john managed to get a better view of the stall you were at but you had decided to wait for him at the back. as you waited for John to come back from the stall, you took in everything about the place. how popular it gets everyday and how visually stunning it was.

“excuse me madam. would you like a fortune reading?" a lady in a red kimono asked you, you looked at her and shook your head. "no thanks i'll pass." you answered and then turned back. the lady tapped you again. "free reading for anyone in white clothes?" she said with a somewhat cunning smile on her face. you frowned slightly and looked at john who was still waiting for the noodles. "i guess." you said, you entered her lair and sat down. you opened your hands and watched the fortune teller make circular motions with her fingers. “hmm you lead a very interesting life. oh what’s this? i see a man...ah beautiful man.” she smirked. your brows furrowed slightly, you knew she was talking about john. “oh that’s my husband john.” you said smiling feebly at her. the fortune teller simply nodded.

“and how did you meet this...john?” she asked. “it was at this formal event, he saved me from destruction.” you said truthfully, the events of how you and john met were way too quick, john remembered the story like the back of his hand but you didn’t considering the fact that you didn’t have the best of memories. the fortune teller smirked. she had stopped circulating your palms and then held them as tightly as she could. “well then...you do lead an interesting story, but let me leave you with this. what would have happened if you didn’t meet him? when you didn’t tell him to stop?” she said. 

your eyes widen and try to let go of her hands but you couldn’t. “stop it, just stop it!” you exclaimed but she kept going with the same questions over and over again but then you hear a gunshot. you turn back, and glare at the fortune teller with tears in your eyes. you leave in a rush and there you see john...it couldn’t believe what you were seeing. you rush to the scene and there he was. john was in absolute pain, clutching his chest in agony. “john, hey it’s me. stay with me please.” you said to him shakily, lifting his helpless body into your arms as you then cupped his cheek worriedly. “y/n...im sorry.” john groaned in pain, “no no no don’t say that don’t you dare. you’re gonna be fine, there’s an ambulance on the way john. stay with me...please.” you whimpered as tears dropped onto his bloody shirt.

the doors of the hospital violently opened as they brought john onto a stretcher and put him in a room. you tried to follow after them but it was no use. “ma’am we’re gonna need you to wait outside you can’t be here.” a nurse told you. “no! i have to be with him, he’s my husband i can’t lose him!” you exclaimed. as you tried to get through to the room that they were operating on him, the nurses pulled you back. “let me in! let me in...please!” you shouted even more but that soon turned into weeps of defeat. 

you didn’t have much family, john wick was the only person who you called your own. you couldn’t lose him.

time had passed very slowly.

as you anxiously waited for the news, a nurse comes out. “y/n...you can see your husband, im sure he will be able to make a sturdy recovery.” the nurse said. you entered the recovery room. there he was. 

“john.” you mumbled his name tearfully. 

“y/n.” he softly said your name.

you stood by him and held his hand softly. “are you going to come home?” you asked him. john nodded. “im going to come home with you as soon as i can.” he said to you quietly. you took in his features, his hair, his eyes. “you know y/n i love you more than anything. and if i don’t make it-“ “don’t you dare say that.” you cut him off. “i just want you to know that you are my world.” john said. you wiped your face away from any tears. your hands intertwined with john’s hand and you gave him a hopeful smile. “i love you john wick.” you said to him. “i love you too, y/n l/n. my sweet little angel.” he said to you. 

the same nurse came into the room, “y/n...can i talk to you?” she asked. you looked up and nodded, you let go of john’s hand and see the nurse. “we did manage to remove the bullet and im sure he can be discharged now if not later on tonight.” she said, you smiled once more but then you hear something thump. you turned back and John was laying lifelessly on the bed. “john!” you shouted. the nurse pressed a code blue button. doctors from the reception entered the room. “he’s going into cardiac arrest, perform compressions now!” the nurse demanded. as they performed the procedure, you saw a doctor take out a defibrillator, as nurses put the exact amount of substance needed to bring him back to life, you had no choice but to wait. 

as you watched hopelessly, tears went down your eyes. but the worst had happened. the doctors placed everything down. “w-wh...why have you stopped? you have to keep going.” you wept as you went besides johns lifeless body and you started performing the compressions yourself. but the doctor had placed your hand. you looked at him, he looked at you back with only a frown. “your husband. john wick...he’s gone.” the doctor had said, your lips trembled and tears slowly dropped. “time of death. 21:38.” the doctor announced hesitantly. you cried. that was the only thing you did. 

an hour had passed and the same group of doctors and nurses had brought out a blanket to cover his body. “w-wait.” you meekly called out. you placed his lifeless hand on his and pulled off both his engagement and wedding ring for you to keep. you placed his hand back on the bed and you kissed his forehead one more time. “i love you.” you mumbled softly as tears flowed. you took your jacket and left the hospital. you couldn’t bare to see the sight anymore. you walked back home. your bloody dress getting already dirty from the rain. 

as you made it back home, you didn’t get changed. you couldn’t. 

the house felt empty.

you remember slow dancing in the dark with him late at night as he would kiss you all night. you entered his office. you saw a note. you opened it up.

_hello y/n,_

_i may not be the best at words so i figured what better way to express myself than in this letter. i want you to know that im so proud of you. im proud of you for getting this far in your life and you’ve changed my life in so many ways there are no words to describe how much you’ve done for me. i never thought that i needed someone to stop me in my tracks in case i did anything, but you came along and you did that. i love you so very much and i cannot wait for the many adventures to come._

_i love you y/n my sweet little angel._

_john wick._

you clutched the letter and just as you were about to leave his office, you slid on the doorframe and cried.

he was gone. 

you were never going to see his face again.

your biggest fear came true and now you were living in this fear.

you missed him.


End file.
